


特殊奖励

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuntboy! Cayde, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “你慌什么？”凯德笑道，“你是个好猎人，这是你应得的奖励。”
Relationships: Hunter/Cayde-6
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	特殊奖励

猎人走向凯德时，无论他是否愿意承认，他都确实在发抖。他的呼吸沉重，两眼紧盯着凯德的背影。他本以为自己会疾走过去——毕竟他这样心急——但事实上他走得比平时更慢了。他的姿态称得上小心翼翼，在一个礼貌的距离之外停下，才出声呼唤导师，知会他自己的到来。

“嘿！”凯德夸张地大呼小叫，但所有人都知道他并没有被吓到。他笑着转过身来，张开双臂：“我听说了，崽子！我听说了你的惊人战绩。在落单的情况下消灭了二十来个堕落者？这太炫了！”

“嘿，”猎人扬起嘴角，力图不让自己看起来那么紧张。残余的肾上腺素让他依旧大脑发热，导师的赞赏更是加了一把火，猎人觉得自己的心脏就快跳出来了。他终于鼓起勇气说道：“我来领取奖励。”

“当然。你想要什么？”凯德扭过头又扭回来，指的是那些绝佳的装备和武器。

猎人踌躇道：“我已经攒满了五次奖励机会。”

凯德愣了愣，旋即了然：“啊，你想要个大的。”

猎人在能点头之前先猝不及防地咽了一口口水。他本以为导师会叫他晚点过去，或告诉他需要排队——这不夸张，有那么多优秀的猎人呢——但凯德只是问道：“现在就想要吗？”又故意压低了声音，“因为我已经准备好了。”

这是什么意思？

猎人的脑中嗡鸣作响，一时间甚至有了头晕的幻觉。他下意识地瞟了瞟周围，把凯德逗笑了。凌晨的机库只有凯德一人，猎人刚刚结束一次外勤任务，来机库只是想碰碰运气，不想凯德真的还在。

他又艰难地吞咽了一次，喉咙发干，像抓住救命稻草般抓住凯德伸过来的手。他的导师把他拉到自己身边，一手撑着工作台，一手引领他贴近自己，蜻蜓点水地吻了吻他的嘴唇。

就是从这个浅吻开始，猎人突然懂得了如何动作。他抓住导师的手，来不及意识到这有多冒昧，莽撞地加深了这个吻。他从没吻过Exo，此刻只是凭着本能行事，找不到亲吻人类的熟悉感，就像狗崽子一样又舔又咬，几乎要喘不过气时才舍得退开半分。

凯德同样喘息着，目不转睛地盯着猎人，把猎人看得心脏狂跳，这才反应过来自己的鲁莽，深怕冒犯了导师。但凯德笑了，甚至夸他有种，猎人听得热血直往太阳穴冲，恨不能一口咬住凯德，那样才能稍微纾解他心头蓬发的爱意。凯德的纵容让他的胆子又肥了一分，毛毛躁躁地上手解导师的裤子，却不得章法，最后还是凯德吻了他，叫他别急，自己脱了裤子又叉开双腿，把奖励送到猎人的眼前。

直到这时，猎人才明白凯德说的“我已经准备好了”是什么意思。

那两条柔软的金属大腿在桌上分开，猎人便看到了藏在其中的礼物：Exo的女阴模块。猎人脑中的热意几乎要化成血从鼻子里冲出来：凯德一早就装好了性模块，只等着他手下的崽子们过来打开礼物。

猎人艰难地吞咽着。他伸出手又缩了回去，心急地想要维持礼貌，整个人都因此烧了起来。凯德像是明白年轻人的挣扎，他一手撑到身后，另一只手懒洋洋地伸到胯间，一面瞟着猎人，一面用两根手指分开自己的阴唇：“你可以做任何事。”

我想吻她。猎人只来得及捕捉到这一个想法。他是个真正的猎人，于是他雷厉风行，半跪到地上就着凯德的手吻上了他的阴唇。凯德倒吸了一口气，阴道一阵痉挛，这痉挛清晰地落在了猎人的唇上。猎人握住他的大腿便埋头舔他，舌尖稍一探进那紧窄的穴口就能引来一声呻吟，凯德撑着桌子的手在发抖，另一只手移到猎人的头上，半松不紧地按着。

他已经湿了，肉穴内壁收缩着，把淫水挤进自己的学生的嘴里。猎人舔得卖力，舌面紧压着制作精妙的金属阴部，凯德的腿根发颤，水一波又一波地往外涌，直把猎人的嘴唇和下巴都弄得湿漉漉的。猎人最后一次用舌尖扫过他的阴蒂时，凯德闷哼出声，抖得不得不换用手肘撑住桌面，小小地去了一次。

猎人抬起头，从导师的表情中验收自己的成果。“快进来，”凯德催促道，“快点——”

猎人站起身，凯德顺着他的动作躺倒在桌上。他的肩后硌着他的数据板，但他已经全不在意了。猎人解开裤子，再一次亲吻凯德，滚烫的龟头顶在他的阴道口，慢慢地插了进去。“再快点，”凯德抓着猎人的手臂的手一再下滑，却仍然要求道，“直接进来——嗯……”

他在猎人猛地插到底时尖叫了一声，猎人俯下身，让他环住自己的脖子，搬起他的大腿便开始肏。猎人自刚才起就不再说话，怕任何想要组织语言的念头都会干扰到当下的记忆：凯德挂在他的身上、缩在他的怀里，上半身的衣服还好好地穿着，只是裤子脱了个干净，露出一只湿透了的逼来吸自己的学生的鸡巴。

猎人的喘息声愈发粗重，把这根人类的老二凿进另一个人类的灵魂里。凯德叫起来就没个轻重，整个机库里都是他的呻吟声，猎人听得面热，却也听得更加兴奋。他知道哪怕这时有人误入机库撞见了这一幕，他也不会停下，他要在任何目击者的眼前把导师肏到绞着自己高潮。凯德的双腿缠在他的腰上，随着他的动作震颤，两人的交合处湿淋淋的，甚至弄湿了地板。

凯德高潮之前的反应很大，他抓紧了猎人的肩膀，因为没法消化过于激烈的快感而试图捂住自己的嘴，最终又只能抵着猎人的肩颈呜呜地叫，语无伦次地告诉他自己要去了，想要他慢点的同时又想要他快点，说得上气不接下气。猎人咬在他的颈侧，用的力气不小，在软金属上留下两排牙印，又落下一连串亲吻。

“那就去吧。”他在导师的耳旁说道，更猛烈地肏了进去。凯德尖叫着，发声器泄露出一阵静电音，连目镜都短暂地下线了一会儿，浑身上下都在颤抖，阴道内壁不断地收缩着，直把猎人挤压得也交代了出来。

猎人喘息着，射得大脑一片空白，过了好一会儿才后知后觉地反应过来自己干了什么，慌忙拔出来道歉，手忙脚乱地要给导师清理，却被凯德制止了。“你慌什么？”凯德笑道，“你是个好猎人，这是你应得的奖励。”

END


End file.
